


Specious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [129]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s08e05 Dead Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance contacts Eli regarding Ziva's punishment - continuation of quotidian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/8/1999 for the word [specious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/08/specious).
> 
> specious  
> Apparently right;superficially fair, just, or correct, but not so in reality; as, "specious reasoning; a specious argument."  
> Deceptively pleasing or attractive.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism.
> 
> This is a continuation of [Facile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7740856), [Perforce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7746997), [Evanescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758856), and [Quotidian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764835).
> 
> I know. I know. It doesn't tell what Ziva's punishment is though it does suggest some options. Hope you like anyway.

# 

Specious

“Director Vance for Director David, please.” Vance informed the Mossad agent that answered the MTAC call.

When Eli came on the screen in MTAC, Vance greeted him. “Eli.”

“Leon to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” Eli asked with a smile.

“No pleasure at all I’m afraid. Your daughter has put me in a very difficult position. If it were anyone else they’d be terminated from NCIS with no chance to even work for another federal agency.” Vance didn’t believe in sugarcoating.

“Well, what has she done?” Eli asked concerned.

“She was backup for an agent collecting voice prints and turned the volume down low so he could hardly be heard and then completely off. Fortunately, the agent did not need backup. There’s a good chance he wouldn’t have gotten it in time if he did.” Vance explained.

“This agent was her partner?” Eli clarified.

“Yes.” Vance commented tersely.

“Even in Mossad this would be frowned upon. Let us hear her reasoning and make the decision together.” Eli suggested.

“We can both hear her reasoning, but first let me play what happened for you. Also let me be clear that the final decision will be mine though I will listen to your recommendations. It is your daughter who made the mistake.” Leon played the tape from the van for Eli to hear for himself.

“That is very damning evidence, indeed. Please bring her in, so that we may hear what she has to say for herself.” Eli requested.

Stepping out of MTAC, Vance had his secretary order someone to bring Agent David to MTAC.

“She’ll be here shortly.” Vance told Eli.

Finally an agent poked his head into MTAC, “I have Agent David sir.”

“Bring her in.” Vance commanded.

“Do you know why you’re here, Agent David?” Vance questioned.

“No.” Ziva replied to Vance before turning to greet her father. “Hello, father.”

“You are here, Agent David, because egregious evidence has been brought forward regarding your behavior during your last assignment.” Vance spoke clearly and carefully so no mistake could be made as to what he was saying.

“What is wrong? No one was hurt and I did nothing wrong.” Ziva asked confused.

“Your arguments are specious at best, Ziva.” Eli spoke up addressing his daughter. “Even in Mossad we would not turn our backs on a partner.”

“It was but a joke. Tony plays them on us all the time.” Ziva countered.

“Does Tony play jokes that would leave you without backup or otherwise impair your ability to investigate a crime?” Vance questioned pointedly.

“No, but he is how do you say it? A motor lips?” Ziva attempted.

“Motor mouth and that is part of why he was the one collecting voice prints. Agent DiNozzo is very good at his job.” Vance casually explained though his jaw was clenched tight in rage.

“Look. No one was hurt. What is the problem here?” Ziva asked defensively.

“Just because no one was hurt, does not mean we can ignore that you turned your back on your partner and prevented him from having adequate backup. If you were anyone else you would have already been blackballed from all federal agencies and your position at NCIS terminated. The only reason you’re being given the chance to defend yourself is that Eli requested to hear your reasoning from your own mouth.” Vance glared at her harshly trying to make her see how serious this was.

“I don’t see how I did anything wrong. We were in the car. Agent DiNozzo could have reached us at any point.” Ziva tried again to reason with Vance.

“And had he tried to reach you over the comms you would not have heard him because you turned them off.” Vance growled.

“He had his cellphone. He could have called us.” Ziva again tried to use the reasoning that had worked on Tim.

“He wouldn’t even know he should call you as you didn’t tell him you were turning him off. Not being able to contact you over the comms could have been the difference between his life and death if he had been surprised by one of the residents.” Vance snarled getting into Ziva’s face.

“Tony, Tony, Tony. Why is he so special? Why is it always about him?” Ziva cried petulantly.

“It is not about him. He is not special. If you did this to another agent this would be treated the same way.” Vance stepped back seeing that anger would not work on her, he resorted to calmness next.

“Father? Is this not the mossad way to try and take out the competition?” Ziva questioned innocently.

“Taking out the competition is one thing. Purposefully turning your back on your partner is just cruel and unusual punishment. I do not recognize you as my daughter anymore.” Eli thrust his chin up and turned away from her.

Ziva gasped shocked. She had no idea why her father was being this way. He must be trying to save face with NCIS.

“So what is my punishment?” Ziva asked.

“Please wait outside MTAC, so we can discuss it. I will call for you shortly when it is decided.” Vance commanded.

“Fine. But you’re making a mistake. I am far more of an asset to this agency than Tony ever has been.” Ziva called over her shoulder in a parting shot.

“Where did I go wrong, Leon?” Eli asked devastated that his daughter could do this.

“Who knows. Sometimes our children make their own decisions and we don’t understand why.” Leon tried to comfort him.

“Can I request that if you terminate her you revoke her citizenship and send her home. I will deal with her here. I do not understand how she has gone so wrong. We are many things in Mossad, but this is not one of them.” Eli spoke softly, but firmly.

“What assurance do I have that she would be appropriately dealt with there?” Vance questioned seriously.

“I will be revoking her claim to my family tonight. As such she will no longer have my protection beyond that of any other Mossad agent once she arrives here. She will have to prove herself before she can gain any of her creature comforts as is the way with all Mossad trainees. I will send her to retraining.” Eli explained.

“And if I do not choose to send her back to Israel? Then what?” Vance asked.

“Well that would depend on why you did not send her back.” Eli stated. 

“If I were to send her through our justice system, so that she is tried for her crimes?” Vance tossed out.

“I would request that you not. A public trial would be more damaging to ties between our countries. However, if you feel that you need to, I would understand and take appropriate actions.” Eli spoke softly with regret in his voice.

“Is there anything else you would like to suggest before I make my decision, Eli?” Vance questioned.

“I only request that you treat her the way you would any other agent. She has lost her right to special treatment.” Eli commanded softly, but with strength.

Vance nodded. “Shalom, Eli. I will notify you when a decision has been made.”

Stepping out of MTAC, Vance requested that a pair of agents take Miss David down to a holding cell while he figured out what to do with her. As it was Sunday, Vance was quite happy to let her stew while he enjoyed family time with his wife and kids. He would deal with her on Monday. Either way he could email DiNozzo and Gibbs to let them know that both McGee and David had been removed from their team permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> [Munificent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788580) follows after this one if you squint. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word of the day order.


End file.
